


Lonely Nights for a Small Dog

by Cartoon_addict



Series: Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Series [1]
Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 19,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_addict/pseuds/Cartoon_addict
Summary: This Story goes over life for Courage after the sudden deaths of his two beloved owners and how he handles it /warning/ there is violence and strong story plot of suicide you are warned now!





	1. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Part 1

What had it been now? Days, weeks, months even? Among everything that had happened he had forgotten how long the two old couple had been gone. He looked up weakly at the old rocking chair where he would lay in her lap and relax while the old man read his newspaper, “Muriel..” he whimpered out as he stood up and went out to the back yard where the two were buried. It all truly began a 3 months ago when Muriel and Eustace left out to get some food for the house. “Ah Courage are you sure you want to stay home?” Courage gave a sleepy nod as Eustace came in from outside “argh stupid dog come on Muriel im hungry!” Muriel gave Courage a soft pat on the head before heading out to the truck “we’ll be home soon Courage” hearing these words the small dog relaxed and dozed off, he woke up about an hour or so later yawning and going to the bed room but noticing no one was home “that’s odd” he gave out a worried whimper as the door bell rung and he ran to answer the door “hello little pup” it was a couple of police officers with there hats off “there…there was an accident and im afraid to inform you…Muriel and Eustace Bagges have passed away” Courage felt as if someone had just punched the air out of him he fell to the ground tears rolling off his face uncontrollably “Muriel…Eustace…”. Since this time they had been buried and seeing as they had no ‘sane’ family between the two the house had been abandoned except for the little dog known as Courage. He laid between the two graves whimpering and howling every now and then his eyes to sore and puffy to cry any more than he already had “you said you’d come home” for a while he felt bitter for those last spoken words but he knew it wasn’t their fault they got hit by a drunken driver, he looked up at her grave and gave a mournful howl as he turned his weary head back to the open plain. Courage after a while stood to his feet and went back inside looking around in the kitchen it had been a while since he ate last but he gave up really caring a while ago as well, he went to the steps and went up stairs to the attic and into the room where the computer had obviously not been messed with in a while, he sat down at the desk the computer giving a huff “good to see your still kicking you twit” Courage said nothing in return to the comment as he got online to look on his email, “first time you have been up here in weeks and your looking in your email?!” again no reply from Courage as he looked threw to see a email that had a familiar name to it “Katz Cottage?” the computer opened the email “ are you planning a vacation?” Courage skimmed threw it to see the picture of Katz at the bottom “ …do you know him Courage?” the computer asked as Courage began to write down the address “what are you planning?” the computer insisted and still nothing out of Courage but a sigh as he got out of the chair “Courage you twit answer me!” Computer screamed as Courage reached the door way he stopped and looked back “…sorry but its better this way” Courage left the room and the house the computer yelling at him the whole time.


	2. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Part 2

Courage finally came across the small cottage after about a day’s walk, he then began to climb the stairs to the cottage noticing the sign on the door which said ‘No Dogs Allowed’ this only reassured Courage that this was the right place. After about ten minutes of staring at the door he finally build up the courage to open the door where he was greeted by a tall red feline “yes hello and welcome to Kats Ko-“ he stopped as if now only realizing who he was “can’t you read stupid dog?” Courage let out a whine seeing how calm Kats was, it was scarier than when he was angry “if you’re looking for the old couple dear boy there not here” Courage winced at the mention of the two, which Kats must have picked up on because soon his whole demeanor changed completely as a smirk came over his face “Dear boy do you think that they are here or…are you already too late?”. Kats must not have known of their passing because he was nowhere close to the truth, but for some reason it still hurt to hear Kats even suggest that he had them or killed them. Courage’s eyes filled with tear as they uncontrollably fell from his eyes “I-I didn’t come looking for them…” Courage whined as he spoke and with Kats Confused he let Courage continue “Th-their gone…” Courage let his tear flow freely now “…t-their dead… all because I didn’t protect them!” despite Kats normally emotionally expressionless face he showed quite a bit of shock at this new development. Kats returned back to normal after a few moments, that same calm expression “then why come here dear boy?” Kats showed no sympathy for the dog it seemed as he simply sat down in a chair across from Courage staring at him “don’t you know?… No matter what I’ll still kill you” Courage looked up still shaking a bit from crying “I know that’s what I was hoping for”.


	3. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Part 3

Kats stared at courage for what seemed liked forever now, he quickly snapped back to reality “excuse you dear boy what did you say?” Courage looking more depressed sighed, “I was hoping that you would be willing to” it took Kats quite a bit to process this new information from Courage. “…and by chance what can I gain from this deal?” Courage was already prepared for this and so he crossed his arms much like any business man (dog) would “well you get to kill me in any why you like and I get to have my death I think it seems fair”. Kats sat back in his chair thinking this over for several minutes tell he looked at Courage “Courage I have a deal for you if you’re willing?” Courage knew this was bad very bad it was exactly like making a deal with the devil but if it meant he would be with Muriel again he was willing to do just about anything. He let out a whine “fine what’s the deal?” Kats began to purr which is when he knew he had really messed up this time “well you see dear boy, what fun is there in just killing you right off the bat? I like to savor the kill of a prey maybe bat it around before landing the finally blow you could say”. Courage let out a pitiful whine as he shook not sure what exactly Kats was going for but he knew it was nothing good “so here is my proposition for you dear boy… you stay work for me for a full year and I can treat you however I please and you do as I tell you to and at the end of the year I’ll grant your wish …so do we have ourselves a deal?”. Courage was terrified he wasn’t ready for any type of torture he thought over it long enough for Kats to add “oh and if I get bored with you before the end of the year I will end you at any point I feel fit”. Courage had no other choice Kats would be the only villain he has gone against to show any type of mercy and Kats was scary enough, as he looked up at Kats out reached hand and terrifying grin he made a deal with the devil himself and shook the Kats hand “d-deal” Kats sat back in his chair purring “perfect now then dear boy…about that farm house of yours”.


	4. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 2 Part 1

Courage jumped at the mention of the old farm house “w-what do you want with it?” Katz simply sighed “well dear boy now that I’m forced to take care of you till the time comes then I’ll need some place to stay or you could stay here with my babies and me?” Courage whined as he thought about this making Katz sigh “you do know dumb dog that my babies will stay here to fest right?” Courage breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down “alright the farm is yours then”, Katz seemed pleased with this news as he got up from his chair and started heading for the other room as he went around the corner Courage was half tempted to follow him but out of better judgment he decided against this especially when Katz returned with some suitcases and being covered in spider webs, “ready to go dear boy?” Courage nodded as he let out a bit of a whine unsure of what was to come. As they left outside Courage whined thinking about how he was going to face the computer when they returned home and with Katz next to him at that, Courage looked up to see a shiny red sports car in the drive way which wasn’t there from before “where?…” Courage stopped mid-sentence getting a pretty good idea of where it had come from, “well it’s not as if they’re going to be needing it any time soon” Courage whined hearing blood curdling screams come from the house “ooh” Courage whined out, Courage nonetheless climbed into the passenger seat of the car feeling nervous as Katz went through the peoples things and throwing out anything he didn’t find useful or didn’t want “alright lets go dog it’s getting late”. Katz got into the driver’s seat “buckle up or don’t honestly I haven’t decided how hard I want to hit the brakes yet” Katz evil grin came over his face and Courage quickly fastened his seat belt whining “please d-don’t go to fast” and with that Katz whipped out of the drive way at a good 60 mph.


	5. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 2 Part 2

Katz Sped down the high way at a good 80 to 95 mph with Courage next to him nearly in tears, he had been terrified of cars since his former owners the Bagges passing and Katz wasn’t making any of this easy for him. Katz eventually slowed down to and easy 50 realizing that Courage was nearly into tears “What’s the issue now Dog?” Courage whined pressing himself up back against the seat as much as he could “I-I don’t like c-cars” Katz let out a sigh “and why is that?” Courage whined reluctantly making Katz start to speed again forcing Courage to cry out “b-because they died in a car accident!” Courage began to shake and whine Katz must have felt sorry for him because he drove slowly the rest of the way there, when Courage asked why he did that for him the only thing he said was “Can’t have you dying of a heart attack now can I?” but either way Courage was a bit more relaxed at the slower pace of the car. Katz pulled the car up to the house looking at it as Courage quickly undid his seat belt and threw himself out of the car glad to be out of it but still shaking, Katz stepped up to the door noticing the abandoned house sigh looking at Courage questioningly only making the little dog look down and whine “after they passed there was no one to take the house they never had kids and they don’t have any (sane) family Muriel had left the deed to me in her will but…im just a dog so they tried to sell this place any family that came I did my best to scare them away so…they abandoned this place with me in it” Katz must have felt a bit sad for Courage cause he patted his head before taking the sigh off the door and going in “no worries now dear boy I own the place” which didn’t bring Courage much comfort. Katz went around dusting and cleaning as Courage looked down at his old laying spot on the carpet where he was sure he would lay till he died, as he sighed a noise from upstairs got his attention “hm?” after a moment he remember about his friend the Computer and whined going up to see him as he headed for the room he heard “Hello? Who is there? Courage is that you?” Courage went into the door way whining “yea u-um…it’s me” but as Courage looked up he didn’t see the Computer but instead saw…A-a person!?!


	6. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 2 Part 3

Courage stared at the man for a good minute before yelling out in terror “AHHHHH!” the man quickly moved to cover his mouth “Shut up you twit it’s me the computer!” the computer slowly moved his hand off of Courage’s mouth as Courage began to stutter and stammer like he always did when suddenly shocked or confused “b-b-b-b-b-but ohhh!” the Computer sighed “look I was hiding this form from you for good reasons but right now that’s not the point, I just couldn’t sit there and watch you run off to throw your life away but I can see now that you have finally come to your senses thank goodness” Courage let out a whimper “we-well not exactly” as the computer gave Courage a questioning look a noise was hear from the hall way “dumb Dog what are you up here yelling about now?”. The Computer looked at Courage and glared “you didn’t..” with that Katz came and stood in the door way looking the Computer over “well Courage who exactly is this?” the Computer gave a bit of a snarl “im U, CPU but you can call me CP” the look on CP’s face was rather scary as Katz gave him a similar look “well good for you now what are you doing in MY house CP?” Katz wasted no time stepping on thin ice “your house!? This is Courage’s house if anything it would be mine if he wasn’t here!” CP and Katz barked and hissed at each other obviously getting nowhere as Courage Yelled “Enough!” as he yelled this he shrunk back as they looked at him “I-I still have the deed that and im the only one with a way to it so please sto-stop fighting” as Courage stated this Katz grew a grin on his face “did you already forget dear boy?” Courage shrunk again as Katz brought this to the attention of CP “Courage what is he talking about!?” Katz grin grew wider “Courage gave me the Farm along with his life, I get to torture him for a full year and at the end of the year I get to well – kill him”. The look on CP’s face was one of anger and shock along with a large mixture of other emotions with his glance falling on Courage he must have seen Courage’s pathetic look and felt bad for him because he sighed and said “then I’ll make a deal with you to Courage” with CP stating this Courage looked up at him curiously “ if im aloud to stay here with you and…him I promise that if you ever change your mind I will help you escape…is it a deal?” CP put out his hand as Katz snarled “Dog you better not…” but after about a minute of thought Courage shook CP’s hand willingly.


	7. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 3 Part 1

With Courage agreeing to this dealKatz hissed at him “dumb Dog what are you doing?” making Courage whine “I onlytook the deal so you wouldn’t throw CP out “, Katz sighed thinking I see why he took the deal now leavingKatz to simply scoff “fine let’s just hurry and get everything clean so that I can have my tea already” Courage nodded and headed down stairs with CP close on his heels which made Katz somewhat frustrated “dumb dumb Dog”. After a few hours of cleaning everything was dust free and shiny but there was a small issue the kitchen was completely bare “well it’s too late to go out and shop now” Katz said as he sipped at his tea and CP leaned against the wall “take out?” which made Katz turn up his nose “I think not” as an argument was getting ready to start they started smelling a wonderful scent wafting out from the kitchen as they both went in to see Courage working over a large pot of soup Katz sat down at the kitchen table he asked “so where did you get the food” as Courage smiled “out of the garden…” his ears dropped down “me and Muriel use to love to plant and cook”, Katz sat back in his seat thinking a bit I feel sorry for the Dog honestly without the old couple it is like his life really has no meaning to it, it’s saddening I almost want to pet him and tell him everything will be alright…wait what!? ‘Pet him’?! ‘Tell him it will be alright’!? Normally Katz just wanted to torture the Dog in any way he could but now he was thinking like this!? it wasn’t like him at all and it would absolutely not do so to fix it Katz got up from his chair and went over to Courage taking up the spoon and tasting some of his soup, Katz nearly choked on the soup looking over at Courage’s hopeful face, Katz cringed after a taste noticing how good it tasted but he couldn’t let Courage on to that so he simply stuck up his nose and said “it’s horrible but it will have to do I suppose…” with that being said Courage gave a disappointed look that could even tuck on the most evilest of heart strings which forced Katz out of the kitchen and against the living room wall grabbing his chest “dumb Dog” Katz had never felt this way about anyone not even his sister Kitty but for some reason Courage was different! Why!? Why must he love that damned Dog of all people!?


	8. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 3 Part 2

After dinner Courage went upstairs to the bed rooms getting them ready for everyone to come up and lay down to sleep leaving Katz and CP alone in the living room Katz sitting in Muriel’s old rocking chair sipping his tea, it was silent for a good two or three minutes before CP looked up at Katz saying “I know how you feel” Katz glanced up at him for a moment then looked back at his cup “I have no idea as to what exactly you’re talking about” which made CP jump up quickly and lean down over Katz “you know exactly what im saying Katz and let me tell you something…he is mine and I won’t let you have him” this made Katz jump up himself, him hissing and CP getting into fighting mode as Courage came down stairs and whined “ you guys aren’t fighting are you?” Katz calmed down and looked away scoffing “he isn’t worth the waste of time and energy” Katz went up stairs to the old Couples bed room which from the looks hadn’t been used in some time. As Katz laid down for bed he heard footsteps at the door when he looked over he saw Courage at the door way “Dog? What is it?” Courage whined approaching the bed “I came to lay down for bed” Katz thought no no this is not a good thing as he sat up “there’s no way” Courage whined and started to leave “ o-ok I guess I will go and sleep with CP then” when Courage said that Katz stopped him “wait! Never mind you can sleep in here” Katz sighed thinking better in here then with that creep CP. Courage was pleased with this and hopped into the bed curling up at the foot of the bed and relaxing while Katz crawled under the covers curling up himself and purring as he drifted off to sleep


	9. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 3 Part 3

Later that Night Katz woke to Courage whining and shaking, Katz sat up looking at the small dog from what he could tell Courage was having a nightmare, tears ran down his face as he cried out “Muriel….Please don’t go” the tears grew worse as he would call out to her, Katz felt bad for Courage but he couldn’t just wake him up and hold him no so what could he do? Katz thought for a moment then looked at Courage again as he picked Courage up and laid him down next to him as he laid back down he pulled Courage close to him holding him and he started licking behind Courage’s ear like a motherly cat who would do this to her kittens to get them to relax at night. After a while of this happening as Courage began to relax he also began to wake up “huh?” as he started realizing what was happening the light pink in his fur grew darker in his cheek areas “wh-what are you doing?” Courage looked back at him making Katz almost cringe at how adorable Courage looked “you were having a nightmare and wouldn’t stop whining and fussing so I had to start soothing you like a kitten, annoying really”. In a way it was annoying for Katz who was use to hating or tolerating people in general but his sister Kitty but all these feelings for Courage had to be a curse of some kind because when Courage gave him that ‘oh im sorry’ look he wanted to spill everything to Courage right then and there “now go back to bed dumb dog or I’ll make you sleep outside” just as Katz said that Courage snuggled up to Katz and fell back to sleep “I-I didn’t mean next to me!” but by the time Katz yelled it Courage was already fast asleep “damned dog…” Katz sighed but laid back down and fell back to sleep as well.


	10. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 4 Part 1

It was about a week after all Katz had moved in and he had Courage doing rather easy chores such as feeding the chickens and taking care of cleaning things well one thing he was against was the cleaning of the basement which was where all the Bagges items after they passed went “go on dog nothing will kill you down there now go” with that Katz forced the small dog down the stairs and shut the door behind him. Courage turned on the small light that showed the box and cloth covered basement in which Courage whined “Muriel..” as Courage rummaged through old boxes of things he whined seeing old things that made him remember about the old couple like the pots and tv and her apron and his hat these were all important to Courage and made it hard for him to continue to clean if nothing else he would go up and tell Katz it just wasn’t possible for him to finish cleaning the basement surely he would understand why right? its not like he is a monster or..well in a way he is cruel but he was trying his best to make Courage some what comfortable, as Courage let out a sigh he looked over to see a box he had never seen before which was odd because he was the one who originally put everything down here so it must have been down there before he brought everything down, Courage went over and opened it finding some of Muriel’s old knitting things along with a tape he had never seen and a camcorder he decided to take the tape and watch it on the old tv that was brought down by CP because Katz doesn’t think a tv is good for much other than rotting your brain. After about 10 or 15 minutes of setting it up Courage finally had everything set up “there finally” he plugged it up and sat down placing in the tape and as he did so a picture of and older women with white hair appeared on the screen “M-Muriel!?”.


	11. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 4 Part 2

Courage froze watching the screen unable to even breath ‘drat how do you work this thing?’ the voice on the tv said ‘ah got it’ she went and sat in her seat and looked over at the camcorder smiling ‘Courage if you’re finding this it can only mean a single thing..’ her words, voice, everything made his whole body tense and compulse as he continued to watch ‘we have passed..it was a given that soon we would but I was hoping it wouldn’t be any time soon but we left you the house and everything because you are our son Courage’ was this a joke? some kind of a sick prank? why? why was he only finding this now of all times being told these things that hurt him so much? ‘but the real reason I made this Courage was so that I could ask you one thing one last favor from beyond the grave…’ Courage was almost to the limit at this point he was ready to take the tape out when he heard her say ‘live for me I want you to live a full life just because were gone doesn’t mean you have no purpose you are an amazing dog Courage you inspire me each day and you’re like my own flesh and blood so please as my last request stay alive for me..’ Courage began to cry as he thought why!? How can you ask me something like that after leaving me all alone!? I cant live if I dont have you! just let me be with you! Muriel…Katz POV: Katz sat silently for a moment till he looked up to realize the time “Courage has been down there for almost 2 hours now it shouldn’t take that long” Katz got out of his seat and went to the basement door and went down the stairs to see Courage sat in front of the tv looking miserable “Dog? what are you doing?” he came over to see a frozen picture of the old women on the screen frowning and looking down “Courage what is this?” Courage sat quietly for a moment before responding “the last thing I have of Muriel” with that Katz knew he would have to step in and settle this.


	12. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 4 Part 3

Katz POV: Katz went over and set out a blanket out of one of the boxes and as he did so he pulled Courage into a hug “Dog dont be an idiot” Courage looked up at him obviously confused “remember our deal?” Courage nodded in agreement “then that means i’m your new owner right?” Courage thought about that for a moment and nodded “then treat me like you would her keep me safe and take care of me and until your time comes it will give you purpose right?” with a moment of hesitation on his part he gave a small smile and hugged him “thank you Katz” Katz had a small blush over come his face “it’s nothing dog think nothing of it” as Katz looked up to the screen the picture had turned to a happy grin on the woman’s face which mad Katz blink a moment but within that moment the tv had shut itself off…for good it completely broke.   
Courage POV: later after that had all happened Katz had made CP do the rest of the cleaning in the basement and as for the tv and the tape well the tv was thrown out after completely braking and the tape well odd thing was that all the film on the tape some how got removed and was ruined was it work of Katz or CP? we honestly dont know what happened but it was better this way so that Courage wouldn’t be upset by watching it which it did upset him but it made him happy to know that he had Katz now to protect and for him to have a bit of meaning again and he would do his best to protect him and to live till the deal came to an end.


	13. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 5 Part 1

it had been about a week since the issue with the basement and Katz had been kind enough to start giving him easy things to do but that had left CP with all the more difficult chores which made Courage feel bad. Courage came out to CP while he was working on the yard “um d-do you want something to drink?” CP looked at him and smiled “sure thanks” Courage went back inside and got CP a large glass of lemonade and brought it back out to him “thanks!” they stood and spoke for a bit till Katz came out “what are you two doing?” CP glanced up at him for a moment then started working again “Courage was kind enough to bring me a drink we were just chatting sorry” Courage let out a whine and Katz sighed “fine just get back to work” Courage hurried back into the house as he did he shut the screen door but left the door open so he could see what they were doing, he watched as CP and Katz talked as they started to argue about something he couldn’t hear but he quickly moved as Katz began to storm back to the house, as he opened the door Courage backed away from the door so he wouldn’t get hit by it, after a moment of silence Katz looked at Courage who only now realized he had been staring at Katz and let out a hiss “what?” which in response Courage jumped back “n-nothing!” Katz started to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance “I normally wouldnt ask this and do it myself but Courage will you make me a pot of tea?” Courage nodded and quickly ran off to the Kitchen to make it. He later returned with a cup of tea Katz sat in the rocking chair relaxing and taking the tea he was a bit hesitant at first to try it but eventually he sipped it “hm” he looked over at Courage surprised and asked “How did you make this so well?” Courage got a light blush on his face as he looked down “I-I use to make Muriel’s all the time for her” Katz patted his lap indicating for Courage to lay down which he did with a blush on his face “consider this a payment for the tea” Katz scratched behind his ear which was the best to Courage as he relaxed and fell asleep on his lap.


	14. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 5 Part 2

When Courage woke up he was still laying in Katz lap he was reading a book and didn’t seem to realize that he had woke up yet Courage looked over at the clock and seeing he had been asleep for about an hour he stretched out on his lap as CP came in from outside they all looked at each other but after a moment of staring at each other CP just smiled and went up stairs. Courage was confused as Katz stood up and yawned “it’s time to head to bed Courage so head up i’m gonna clean a few more things before bed” Katz went into the Kitchen while Courage headed up stairs. Once Courage was up stairs he went to walk past the attic stairs when he looked up them he saw CP standing at the top of them like he was waiting for him “Courage… Can you come talk for a minute?” he wasn’t sure what CP needed but he came up the steps anyway and into the room CP slept in “Courage I need to talk to you about something” Courage sat on the bed while CP closed the door and then came over and sat next to him “Courage…how do you feel about Katz?” Courage was a bit confused with the question and as to why CP was asking about it but he just kind of looked off “well I use to be really scared of him I mean he was trying to kill me after all… but now well he has a nice side to him and he doesn’t seem as bad or scary as he use to be” CP just nodded and asked “what about me?” Courage looked at him “what do you mean?” CP looked at him “how do you feel about me?” Courage seemed confused again but slowly started to answer “ Well… You have been my only friend for a long time and your really nice to me…sometimes but i guess you’re my best friend” CP smiled “Courage can I tell you how I feel?” Courage tilted his head “hm better yet let me show you” CP leaned in and kissed him.


	15. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 5 Part 3

Since last night Courage couldn’t face CP or Katz. When CP kissed him Courage jumped up and blushed “w-w-w-” CP looked at him “Courage?” Courage couldn’t really say much he just ran down the stairs and into the bathroom his face was a dark pink as he thought ‘w-what the hell was that!?’ a few seconds later there was a knock on the door “Courage? are you alright” it was Katz he was probably worried when he didn’t come to bed and he couldn’t tell Katz about it or Katz would literally kill CP, Courage swallowed down the lump he had in his throat and said “y-yeah I’ll be to bed soon” Courage kept quiet after that until he heard Katz walk away saying “alright..” he then let out a sigh of relief. Needless to say it was a sleepless night and breakfast was worse. When Courage came down stairs he sat at the dining table watching Katz make breakfast as CP came in yawning which made Courage blush and look down CP looked at him “Morning” Courage stuttered out “m-m-morning” as Katz glanced back he must have noticed how nervous he was or something because he came over and slammed the breakfast plate down in front of him “so how did you sleep Courage?” Katz asked sitting next to him, he knew it was a rhetorical question when he asked this so he didn’t answer and just ate his breakfast, when Courage looked up at CP who smiled at him he blushed and got out of this chair quickly “e-excuse me” he quickly rushed out of the room. So all day consisted of him avoiding the two and mostly stayed in the basement to avoid awkward confrontation with either of them (which the basement was much clean now to). As he sat quietly he heard the basement door open and looked to the steps to see Katz ‘oooh!’ he thought as Katz saw him off the bat “Courage….why are you down here?” Courage whined “no reason really just wanted some alone time…” Katz gave him a doubtful look “in the basement? the creepy dark basement?” Katz was smart and had caught Courage red pawed in his lie. Katz came down the steps and over to Courage getting down on his level and placing his paw on Courages shoulder “ you can talk to me Courage what is wrong?” Courage whined “I-I just don’t want you upset at me…or CP” as he said that Katz ear twitched a little but after a moment he sighed and said “ Courage I promise I will not be upset so please tell me” he hesitated at first but after a moment he sighed and said “alright I’ll tell you” Courage explained last nights events from heading to bed to being held up in the bathroom. Katz stood there a moment obviously not happy “Courage did it make you uncomfortable?” Courage tilted his head “what do you mean?” Katz bent down to his level once again “you know what I mean Courage” Courage looked down “I would prefer he not do it again…:” Courage looked back at Katz “ but please dont be rude to him about it” Katz nodded as he headed up stairs and out to the barn to where CP was working “CP!” Katz hissed and CP stopped what he was doing sighing “what do you want?” Katz came over and punched CP in the gut knocking the wind out of him “oof!” Katz flicked his tail in anger “that was for making Courage uncomfortable now he and that was from me” CP coughed a bit “I bet” “now then Courage wanted me to inform you that he did not like what you did and asks you don’t repeat the action” CP sighed “and why isn’t he telling me this?” Katz grunted “because he didn’t want to hurt you so he had me tell you” CP smiled “thought as much” Katz fur ruffled up “watch yourself Computer boy or you’re going to get broke” CP scoffed but smiled “sure thing boss” Katz hissed and left “this isnt over you hunk of Junk”.


	16. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 6 Part 1

The past Couple of days were awkward since Katz and CP weren’t talking to each other and it was tense Courage just guessed they were mad at each other. “so u-um were out of food” it was breakfast that day and they had nothing to eat, Katz looked at him “ ok I’ll run in to town and pick up some things” as CP chimed in “I’ll go too” to which Katz gave him a questioning look that made him sigh “I need to pick some things up for my computer body” Courage whined “I’ll come to” Katz gave him a look “I thought you hated riding in the car?” Courage looked down “I-I do..” CP stepped in this time and patted his head “it’s ok I got you twit” Katz simply sighed and gave CP a small glare “alright everybody get your things together lets go” Courage nodded and headed up stairs CP right behind him and Katz not to far behind on CP’s heels. Katz put on a simply white button up shirt and came down stairs where CP and Courage were already at and saw CP dressed normally as Courage sat with a collar and leash wagging his tail, Katz began to think ‘oh my god he is adorable’ he got a bit of a blush. They got out on the road with CP in back and Courage in front panicking some what and Katz driving of course, the whole way there Courage clung to the seat belt for his life. Once they were there and parked Courage jumped out and laid on the ground nearly kissing it “alright Courage lets go I need your help to pick out the right stuff for the house and dinner” CP wanted to say something but refrained from doing it and sighed “fine i’m going to the computer place next door” and with that Katz took up Courage’s leash and started heading for the store.


	17. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 6 Part 2

They entered the store and looked around till they found a cart and Courage instantly climbed into the basket which made Katz give him an odd look “sorry I-I always use to sit in the basket” Katz shrugged “I honestly don’t mind”. As they started shopping for food Courage looked around as some little kids ran up to him “look puppy!” Courage’s tail wagged “Mr.Cat can we pet him?” Katz just slightly nodded his head and waved them on as they started petting him he smiled till there mother called them away “you like kids?” Courage looked back at him “a bit but it’s more that they like me I mean I am pink and all I guess..” Katz began pushing the cart again putting things in it as he went “so Courage I had a question” Courage looked back at him and tilted his head “hm?” Katz had a bit of a blush on his face “could I have some of Muriel’s old Knitting things?” Courage was a bit surprised that Katz had asked him, he gave Katz a questioning look “why?” Katz sighed “I enjoy doing it that’s part of why I like spiders so much there webs are so beautiful once they spin them” Courage didn’t exactly feel the same but he could understand where Katz was coming from “sure go ahead” Katz hesitated for a moment “Courage can I ask you something else?” Courage nodded willingly “so how…how do you really feel about me?”


	18. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 6 Part 3

Katz asking him this made him feel differently then when CP asked he felt really shy now and nervous “w-what do you mean” Katz looked rather awkward for a moment “I mean like you know a friend and stuff don’t make it weird dog!” Courage felt relieved to hear this but also a little disappointed “sure I consider you a friend”Katz POV: He Couldn’t believe he had just asked Courage that he looked at the ground when he realized just how awkward he had made Courage “I mean like a friend and stuff don’t make it weird dog!” Courage seemed to be more relaxed after he said that which some what hurt “sure I consider you a friend” that just added to the pain but Katz knew he couldn’t feel for Courage not even as a friend.  
Courage POV: After a moment of silence Katz gave a bit of a chuckle “it’s kinda funny” Courage tilted his head “hm? what is?” Katz was heading to the check-out counter to pay now “well i’m suppose to kill you and yet here we are talking like were old friends of some type” this kinda stung to hear Katz say it and Courage looked down “I guess so” Katz grabbed Courage’s shoulder “don’t consider me more than a master it will only make it harder for the both of us” Courage got upset hearing this and it surprised him so much he jumped up to argue with Katz but as he did this it blocked Katz view making him run into a shelf and knocking everything off, Courage closed his eyes letting everything fall and once he opened his eyes and looked up he saw Katz holding onto him and covering him from all the things that fell “K-Katz?” Katz opened his eyes a small cut on his cheek to which he began to scold Courage “Idiot you could have been hurt or worse!” Courage blushed but whimpered “I-Im sorry Katz” he wiped the blood off the cut. In the end they had to clean up all that had fallen over but you can be sure Katz got a deal out of it for his ‘injury’ on the way home the only thing Courage could think about was ‘how could Katz want nothing more than a master and slave relationship when he just saved his life?’.


	19. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 7 Part 1

Since Katz had started living here he had never really done anything to truly torture Courage yes he did make him clean and cook sometimes but honestly those were things Courage was used to doing from when Muriel and Eustace was alive, honestly nothing had been that bad it was better now that Katz was here so why is that? Courage went downstairs that morning the same as any morning and sat at the table and was greeted by Katz who was cooking and CP who was practically laying on the table “here you are Courage” Katz set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Courage who happily ate it all up. Once he finished he went and put his plate into the sink and decided to go out and visit the old couple “i’m going out back” Katz said nothing “K just don’t spend too much time out there it’s hot out today” said CP who of course didn’t get as much to eat. Courage went outside and sat in front of their graves “hi guys sorry it has been so long..” Courage thought of everything leading to this moment and honestly started doubting if Katz could do it at this point…Could he? and did Courage really even want that anymore? he did want to go with the two but now…something about now made him wanna stay with Katz and CP, a quick shake of the head cleared out those thoughts he had made a promise to Katz and he was going to hold his end of the deal but he needed to be sure that Katz would do the same so he decided that later he would talk to Katz and settle things so that he would be sure that Katz would keep his word. He stood up and wiped himself off “ thanks guys I will be back later ok?” and with that Courage went back inside


	20. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 7 Part 2

It wasn’t till later that night that Courage was able to talk to Katz since he was in the shower because he spent most of the day with his spiders checking on them ( he only showered after seeing them seeing as he would be covered in spider webs yuck). He soon came in with only a towel on making Courage’s pink fur a bit darker around his cheeks “ u-um Katz” Courage sat on the bed waiting for a response Katz did not glance over as he got into the closet “hm?” Courage hesitated at first then sighed “Katz…a-are you gonna keep your promise?” Katz almost instantly stopped what he was doing and glanced over at Courage “what was that?” Courage suddenly got nervous but held his ground “ wi-will you keep your word?” suddenly he was pounced on by Katz who was still in a towel making his fur even darker “Dog…don’t you dare doubt me or my word cause if I honestly wanted to I could kill you right now only reason I haven’t is because I still find you some what entertaining” with that said Katz stood and went back to what he was doing. Courage sat up still blushing dark pink and looking down “then why be so nice to me all the time?” Katz was silent for a good minute before without even a glance saying “ its no fun if I torture you continually now is it?” those cold words made Courage jump a bit…yes Katz had done evil things and could be cold to people but would he really treat Courage kindly just to keep things interesting could he? Then all of a sudden Katz was on him again “I could really entertain myself”.


	21. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 7 Part 3

[Warning Mature Content]

Courage was in no way ready for the sudden pounce of Katz who now sat on top of him and was petting him softly on his chest fur “maybe I’ll begin a little torture” Courage’s face grew a darker and darker pink the longer Katz sat on top of him “heh you’re so flushed I can see the pink turning to red on your cheeks” Katz said as he licked ear which made Courage shiver slightly “K-K-Katz” Katz moved and licked his neck. This was different then when CP had kissed him he didn’t feel awkward or confused this confused Courage in a different it was new his mind was fuzzy the only thing he could focus on was Katz touch and how it felt but he snapped out of it as soon as he realized Katz wasn’t touching him anymore, his face was redder than ever “dumb dog you’re not suppose to enjoy it” Courage was suddenly extremely embarrassed was it abnormally to enjoy this kind of thing? Courage wasn’t sure “s-sorry” Katz shrugged “no skin off my back” Katz got off Courage and went back to what he was doing. Courage was unsure of what just happened he had never felt like that before and wasn’t sure how to react he laid there for a good couple of minutes his heart rushing and his face unable to cool down. ‘what-what was that? what did he do to me?’ he wasn’t sure but he really liked it even if it was something that wasn’t normally like Katz said.


	22. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 8 Part 1

Needless to say it was another sleepless night with Courage’s heart racing the whole night but he was able to get a bit of sleep. He went and ate breakfast like normal and went to feed the chickens as part of his chores “man what is with me?” was what happened last night not normal? was Courage a freak? why was it different from CP and why won’t his heart stop racing everytime he sees him? all these things he wanted to ask Katz but with how cold he was last night Courage honestly was afraid to ask in case something like that happened again he didn’t want Katz to see him as being weird or a freak Courage let out a whine as he went back to the house only to look over and see Katz out in the garden and he froze ‘why was his heart beating so fast? why couldn’t he move?’ he saw Katz look up and say something but all he heard was his name “Courage?” then suddenly Katz stood and ran to him but before he could reach him everything went black.


	23. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 8 Part 2

Courage later woke up in the bed with Katz sitting in a chair near by “thank goodness you woke up you were out for almost 3 hours” Courage groaned as he sat up “what happened?” Katz stood coming over to the bed “you passed out..” Katz checked Courage’s temperature and sighed “seems you may have a slight fever but…are you stressed Courage? if you are you know you can tell me” Courage whined a bit but kept mostly silent till Katz hugged him “Courage… you can tell me anything” and with that Courageous heart started beating quickly again and he gulped back a lump in his throat “I…I’m just..” Katz looked at him “yes?” Courage whined again “I’m just really tired” he looked down as Katz stood “ alright I’ll let you sleep after i get you a rag for your head and some water” with that Katz left the room. Courage laid back in the bed smacking his head “ dumb, dumb, dumb…” Courage couldn’t find the well courage to tell Katz all the things that had been bugging him but he didn’t want Katz thinking he was gross or weird and not wanting him around anymore he felt happy around Katz even if Katz was only doing it to keep himself entertained he really enjoyed having Katz around “…what’s wrong with me?” and with those last words Courage fell asleep.


	24. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 8 Part 3

Once he got the rag and returned back to the bedroom he found Courage was asleep and sighed placing the rag on his forehead and sitting on the bed next to him “what’s wrong with me?” Katz petted Courage softly on his head watching him sleep. The last couple of days had been nuts and for him to tell Courage all that then do that to him Katz couldn’t help but rub his temple at the thought ‘here I am saying I wasn’t going to do those kind of things to him I must be the real idiot here’ he looked back over at Courage “but if you really want me to keep my promise I will if it will make you happy” Katz kissed his forehead and as he did Courage began to whine in his sleep as he always did which Katz responded in the same way each time he laid down next to Courage pulling him in close and holding him “shhh hush now” Katz could tell that this relaxed Courage which made Katz happy, he purred ‘im sorry Courage I didnt want to hurt you but I will do what I must to ensure that I can give you what you want..’ and with that last thought Katz fell asleep.


	25. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 9 Part 1

Courage slept most of the night and woke up early the next morning alone as normal. He decided to head down stairs to get some breakfast but when he went down into the kitchen there was no food and Katz sitting at the table sipping his tea Courage went and sat next to him “ Morning Katz” all Courage got was silence shortly after CP came in yawning “Mornin’ guys” he looked around noticing there was no food “hey Katz where is the food?” when Katz did not respond that’s when Courage started getting nervous “u-um Katz?” with that Katz slammed down his tea “I am not your maid if you want breakfast make it your self” and with that said Katz stood and left “what’s his problem?” Courage whined ‘oh no did he figure out about the feelings I was having?’ CP went over and started making some food “ah well guess I gotta cook now huh?” Courage nodded but didn’t say much in terms of words. As the day went on it was the same thing all day Katz giving him the cold shoulder when ever he came near treating both him and CP like slaves it really upset him. Courage came in that night feeling completely sore and exhausted “oooh” Katz sat watching the tv drinking his tea as Courage came over “u-u-um Katz?” Katz didn’t look at “hm?” Courage was surprised he answered him “w-will you be coming t-to bed soon?” Katz stopped drinking his tea for a moment and hesitated then finally said “no I think you should find a different room to sleep in as long as you’re in there I won’t sleep there” for some reason when Katz said this it was like a knife in his chest and he couldn’t help but let out a small whine “oh O-Ok then I-I will sleep down stairs..” with that said Katz stood and left upstairs to his bedroom leaving the small whimpering Courage behind in the living room.


	26. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 9 Part 2

Courage laid on the couch with a small blanket whimpering unable to sleep he felt completely heart broken yet he didn’t understand why. A few moments later CP came down the steps “hm? Courage?” CP looked over to see Courage curled up on the couch crying “hey hey what’s the matter?” Courage sat up letting CP sit down next to him “ Katz h-he hates me” CP sighed “ what do you mean?” Courage sniffled “he kicked me out of the bed because he hates me I am weird so he doesn’t want me around” CP raised an eyebrow unsure what he meant “wait weird? how?” Courage seemed embarrassed and looked away a bit of dark pink on his face as he explained the event of the previous night, “Courage that's…” Courage started to whine again “and now I act all weird around him and he knows it so he doesn’t want anything to do with me he hates me!”. CP knew what was going on with Courage he knew that Courage…. was in love with that nasty little… that wasn’t the point he didn’t want Courage upset but he didn’t want to tell him either CP let out a deep sigh “ Courage you’re not a freak..” Courage looked up at him a bit confused “…look I will talk to Katz in the morning ok? we’ll get things worked out and you two can be ok again alright?” and with that Courage perked up and hugged CP “thank you thank you!” CP blushed a bit “yes yes now come on get some sleep or you will be tired as all get out tomorrow” and with that Courage laid down and almost instantly fell asleep.


	27. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 9 Part 3

That morning went on as it did yesterday but as soon as it came time to go and do the chores only Courage went out leave CP and Katz alone in the kitchen Katz simply sipped on his tea “what is it now? mad I put the dog on the couch? isnt that easy for you?” CP grew red in the face as he grabbed Katz up by his shirt collar “you diluted bastard if it wasn’t for Courage I would have already have ripped you head clear off your scrawny little neck!” Katz didn’t seem to phased by any of what he had said or done he simply set down his tea and forced CP’s hands off of his shirt “why is Courage the only reason? dont you hate me? if you want to fight then lets fight” this caught CP off guard but his blood was boiling at this point “fine lets go!” Katz removed his shirt and set it on the table “ not here in the back yard”. They left out to the back yard and stood a good couple of feet away from each other “i’m gonna knock some sense into that pretty boy face of yours fur ball!” Katz simply swished his tail “ big words lets see if you can’t back it up” CP exploded at this point he ran at Katz full force but right before he could hit him Katz quickly and gracefully moved out of the way of his punch making CP only madder, he continued to throw punch after punch each hit missing as Katz would switch and swerve to avoid each one “ you think you so tough don’t you!? but if you were a real man you wouldn’t do this to Courage!” Katz continued like this till he decided to land a blow right in to CP’s stomach making him double over “ all of this Im doing for Courage I understand you’re to stupid to understand this but don’t you think it’s better to not get attached so it won’t make it as hard when the time comes?” CP stood back up right and laughed “ yea so that little stunt you pulled a couple nights ago was really detaching” Katz eyes got wide and he froze a bit “ how did you know about that?” CP shook his head “ Courage told me you know leaving him to cry in the middle of the night where you LEFT him confused and upset!” Katz eyes got red and his claws came out landing a scratch along CP’s face leaving long open bloody claw marks on his face which made him yell which also lead to Courage running out behind the house “what’s going o- OH MY GOD!” Courage ran over to CP “ are you ok?! whats going on!?” Katz said nothing but breathed heavy looking at CP who held his face “come on let’s get you taken care of” Courage walked CP up to the house not taking even a second look back at Katz as he did so. Katz plopped down to the ground putting his hands to his face “damn it what the hell did I just do..”.


	28. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 10 Part 1

Ever since they had returned from the hospital for CP’s cuts Katz avoided everyone like the plague he would spend his days in the basement and his nights getting food and sleeping Courage had tried to talk to him but he would lock the basement door and after 2 weeks of this same pattern he stopped even coming up at nights it was about the 3 week this was going on and it really worried Courage. Courage whined standing at the basement door “Katz please im not upset anymore and i’m sure if you and CP tried to talk things out it would be ok so please come out you haven’t eaten in a week..” as always there was silence from the large brown door “Katz…” Courage would always try the knob in hopes it may be unlocked but of course it wasn’t which made Courage whine and leave the kitchen to the living room where CP sat “no luck today either?” Courage shook his head “it would help if you would tell me what you two were fighting about” CP bulled up like always and said nothing else. Courage was mad with them both when this happened because neither of them would explain what happened.

Flash Back—-

Courage sat out in the waiting room with CP and Katz on both sides of him as he irritatedly tapped his foot “what happened?” Courage suddenly asked the two who jumped at the fact he spoke up “it wasn’t..” CP started “..a big deal we just..” Katz trailed off “got into a little scuff..” CP finished for him making Courage let out a aggravated sigh seeing he wasn’t gonna get any answers out of them as the doctor came in “ah yes hello Courage yes I haven’t seen you in a long time and im sorry for you lose” he looked down, he use to be the Baggages old doctor. Courage simply gave a small sad smile “thank you but can you help my friend here?” the doctor looked at CP and made a ‘tsk tsk tsk’ sound “yes but those cuts look like they will leave a scar” Katz ears laid back flat against his head and Courage nodded “I figured as much but thank you doctor” He took CP to the back with him after a nod leaving Katz and Courage alone to sit in the waiting room “…” Katz sat silently not saying a word as Courage glanced over at him “why were you two fighting?” Katz wouldn’t respond making Courage a bit irritated “Katz you really hurt him tell me please i ju-” Katz suddenly stood and left the room leaving Courage to sit by himself.

Present Time—–

Courage whined setting a tray of food by the basement door “Katz I-I left you some food..” CP looked at him shaking his head “i’m going to bed Courage…try and sleep tonight..” and with that CP left leaving Courage to whimper at the door.


	29. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 10 Part 2

Courage slept on the couch finally needing a rest but when he went to check the tray the food was still on it nothing even touched not even the tea which made Courage whine “damn you Katz..” Courage cleaned up the food and tray and made breakfast for him and CP like normal. The day went on as it normally did till around dinner time as Courage was cooking. CP came in to the dining room sitting down “Courage we need to talk..” Courage continued to cook “about?” CP sighed “maybe you taking me up on my deal” Courage stopped a moment “CP I don’t want to…it’s not because I hate you or I hate living but…I need to be with them” CP grunted in protest “Courage! they wouldn’t want you doing this and you know it…The accident was just that Courage an accident you don’t need to keep blaming youse-” Courage threw the food onto the floor “I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH THEM!” Courage huffed looking over at CP’s bandaged face “…im sorry I-I shouldn’t have yelled” CP sat back not saying anything as Courage got down cleaning up his mess as he cried making CP get up and come over and hug him “you’re such a twit you twit” Courage hugged him back crying hard against CP “Im so-sorry CP” CP petted him “hush Courage its-its ok”. Later that night CP debated telling Courage the truth about it all but with as much of an emotional wreck that he decided against it but he would tell him later as he went to the doorway leaning against it as Courage set the tray by the door as he had been every night for the last week, Courage whined “Katz why wont you come out?” the question was lost to silence once again “Katz..” Courage cried “you’re just being too cruel at this point Katz I-I don’t know what to do you left me here with all these…feelings and now you’re treating me so poorly…im sorry if you think i’m gross or how ever you feel but I-I need you here please…” Courage sat against the door crying. CP couldn’t watch it anymore..he would tell Courage in the morning about the truth of the fight.


	30. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 10 Part 3

The next morning was long and slow as Courage and CP sat silently at the dining table eating their breakfast Courage looked up at CP who wasn’t even touching his food “is everything ok?” CP snapped out of a trance like state and looked at Courage “I-I um..” CP looked down awkwardly making Courage look at him “CP?…” Cp let out a sigh setting down his silverware “Courage it’s time I explain some things” Courage flinched and looked down “o-ok what is it?” CP looked down as he began to explain “ I-I lied i know what your feelings are and well they aren’t weird but..” Courage jumped in surprise “ you knew? why didnt you tell me!?” CP flinched “well because….” Courage slammed down his fist “Tell me!” CP shouted “You’re in love with him!” Courage blushed and seemed shocked “wh-what? I-” CP slammed down his fists “Courage don’t lie to me you love him dont you!?” Courage jumped even more shocked at how hurt CP looked “I-I honestly dont know CP please…calm down” CP looked away a bit hurt “well I know Katz has feelings for you but he is trying not to break your promise so he tried staying away from you but it only hurt you more so we fought and I poked a sleeping bear a guess and he got my face” CP blushed a bit but Courage was so in shock he couldn’t move “n-no way..” Courage jumped up and went over to the basement door and slammed on it “KATZ!” he continued this till CP grabbed his arm “that won’t work..” Courage looked at CP confused as he let out a sigh “he..left” Courage felt a lump grown in his throat “wh-what do you mean he left?!” CP sighed “he didn’t want me to tell you but a few nights ago he decided that it would be better if he left and came back when it was time and do what he needs to” Courage felt tears grow in his eyes “n-no why…” Courage slumped to the floor “Im sorry Courage..” Courage stood again looking anger now “YOU knew about all of this but instead you didn’t tell me about any of it!” CP flinched “y-yes I did but Courage I jus-” Courage left the room running up stairs and CP to sigh “maybe I shouldn’t have told him..”.


	31. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 11 Part 1

It had been a month since Katz had left leaving Courage a lot of alone time to think since his disappearance. Of course CP was there but Courage honestly just couldn’t look at him he was still to upset. This was a pain different yet similar to the Baggages death, when he lost them it was like losing your parents it hurt like nothing else in a deep spot where as losing Katz left a similar feeling but it was also rejection he felt complete loneliness. He spend almost all day up in the old couples room maybe leaving to eat once in awhile and use the restroom but besides that he had no other reason to get up out of bed. His thoughts ran thinking, ‘why bother? everyone you care for leaves anyway so why try anymore? Katz can take care of himself he doesn’t need your help no one needs you..’ these thoughts kept running in repeat in Courages mind. CP came into the room with some food “…hey Courage…” no response was given as CP sat the food at the end of the bed and took a seat next to Courage on the bed. Silence filled the room for what seemed for a good 5 minutes till CP let out a long sigh making Courages ears perk up a tad bit, “Courage I can’t take seeing you like this anymore… I want you to be happy even if that means my unhappiness and if…being with Katz is what makes you happy then let’s find him hm?”. Courage did not move honestly or say anything at all “Courage isn’t that what you want? to be with Katz?” Courage whined “why bother he doesn’t want to be with me right? if he did he wouldn’t have left…” CP to Courages surprise slapped him “wh-what?” CP stood glared down at Courage “I’m sick of your self pity! You’re not the Courage I thought you were obviously because the Courage I knew would want to go and look for that stupid cat and drag him back here come hell or high water!”. Honestly this all caught Courage off guard “hmph! You can either stop rolling in self pity and get yourself out of that bed or stay here and wait for him to come back just to kill you…your choice” with all this being said CP turned and left the room leaving Courage to sit and think these over: sit and rot or go and get the love of his life… Courage thought of the idea of finding Katz he knew Katz would be mad wanting to distance himself from them but honestly…Courage couldn’t stand another minute away from that large red feline and with new determination jumped out of the bed and ran down stairs to where CP stood ready to go “geez took you long enough didn’t it?” and with that the two left off on the road to look for the Kat and hopefully bring him back.


	32. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 11 Part 2

Katz walked the streets of somewhere. He thought of the dog and how he must be. “That stupid dog why can’t i get him out of my head. Katz found and ally which he figured would work for the night to rest. Katz thought of how Courage would sit and talk to him through the door even though it was obvious Katz would not respond. Katz climbed into the large trash bin in the alley to guard him from the harsh winds that had been blowing that night. Katz knew he couldn’t be around Courage do to how he felt it was dangerous for him and the dog he couldn’t control himself around the dog which is why he was afraid he would do something that would make it difficult to keep his word. Katz hated laying the garbage but with only three dollar left in his wallet he had no choice other than to sleep in the trash like a stray. Katz thought of Courage and how sad he was over the two that had passed “damn you dog get out of my head” then Katz thought of CP and saw in his head that damn computer taking advantage of Courages sadness.

—- Flash Back —-

Katz had some things on him his wallet with about 400 in cash in it and a coat as he got ready to leave he heard something behind him as he whipped around to see CP standing looking at him. “So you’re just gonna up and leave him like this?” Katz sighed and went to the door “it’s none of your business honestly” CP scuffed at him “fine leave but don’t be surprised if he loves me in the end rather than you” Katz flinched a bit at this and sighed. “I will come back when it’s time to do what I have to” with that being said Katz left without another word to be said.

—- Presant —-

With those finally words Katz knew he had no other choice then to let Courage possibly be with CP if anything was to work out that is. Katz do what he could for Courage because he was the only one that could. Katz fell asleep in the Garbage and dreamt of Courage praying for his safety.


	33. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 11 Part 3

Courage sighed as him and CP sat in the car looking at a map “ok so we have been to nowhere, over there and anywhere only place left is somewhere” Courage whined “that’s the only place left he has to be there” CP sighed and patted Courage’s head “exactly so no worries” Courage felt better as they drove into the middle of somewhere it was a large city full of people and animals alike, many dogs in suits and men in them as well and some lady cats in business suit which made Courage nervous. CP handed Courage the flyers they had made to hang up and looked around, “you head south and I will go north” Courage nodded and started handing out the flyers which said “lost katz if seen please email or call…” that’s when Courage started to the bad side of town noticing that there were thugs and women in scanty clothes “ooohhh”. Courage was hanging a flyer when some three scrawny looking cats came up and turned him around quickly “ehh lookin’ for this Katz fella?” Courage nodded and whined “we know him” said the second one “yea he’s a troublemaker in our parts” the third one got a smirk “but uhh we wanna reward for him” Courage got out his wallet which the first one took quickly and took out all the money and gave the wallet back after words “follow us” they started to walk Courage following hopefully behind them.


	34. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 12 Part 1

Once they reached the alley Courage frowned realizing there was no Katz and that he was tricked. “Now dog give us all of your stuff” but Courage refused remembering he had a picture of katz in his wallet, “I-I want!” The other one hissed “you stupid ass dog give it to us now!” Courage shook his head in protest, Just as one raised their hand to strike him he shut his eyes tight waiting for the impact. After a few minutes he opened his eyes to see Katz standing there holding the other cats arm in a death like grip “B-Boss we was just-” Katz glared at them “shut it this one is mine now leave” without hesitation they ran off quickly. “Dog why are you here I left for a reason” Courage winced a bit at that but went on to say “K-katz I-I love you..” Katz froze up almost instantly “what?” Courage blushed a bit with a timid smile “ I love you “ Katz turned away face a mix of red and pink. “Dog come with me now” he took Courages hand and dragged him to a motel nearby which he paid for with (stolen) borrowed money. Both of them entered the room.


	35. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 12 Part 2

Katz let go of Courage once they reached the room sighing “you idiot you just love making my life hard don’t you?” before Courage could say or do anything he felt Katz lips on his own as he blushed a dark pink kissing Katz back. they continued the kiss it getting more hot and hungry each second that went by till Katz pushed him back “Courage..” Courage whined upset that Katz ended there lip locking so quickly “I can’t do this..dont if you expect me to still keep my word” Courage looked up to see the pained look going across the felines face “your being to cruel”. Courage reached up pulling Katz into a hug to which Katz relaxed into the dogs small form “Katz I’m sorry I wish I would have realized my feelings sooner..” Katz didn’t say anything he simply rested against Courage thinking ‘I should enjoy this while I can…’ Courage took a deep breath as he took Katz paw in his own, “Katz can..can we make a new deal?” Katz sat up from the small dog enough to where they were face to face “ what do you have in mind?” Courage could barely get out what he was trying to say with Katz face so close to his own “ wh-what if we tr-tried out being a c-couple and if..if it doesn’t work w-we can stay with t-the old deal?”. Katz stared at him for a good long minute making Courage shift nervously under him “fine I’ll take your deal dog” Courage jumped a bit at his sudden words as Katz leaned in closer kissing Courage again making Courage turn dark pink again returning the kiss still holding onto Katz paw. once they break apart a second time this time both out of breath and red in the faces “stupid dog…” Courage only gave a timid smile hugging Katz “ i’m sorry I was cruel”.


	36. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 12 Part 3

After an hour of them just laying and holding each other exchanging kisses every now and then they decided it was time to get ready and leave. Courage looked at the clock whining “oooh I didn’t realize it had been this long!” Katz looked over not seeming to understand his panic “so what? Did you need to do something important?” Courage nodded “ CP and I when we came looking for you we normally set up places to meet I told him I would come to the cafe when and if I found you that was suppose to have been an hour ago” Katz sighed grabbing his bag flinging it over his shoulder “let’s go find him then”. CP sighed sitting at the cafe he was more than worried about Courage he didn’t realize that the bad end of town was in the direction that he had sent Courage, if anything happened to that idiot he couldn’t forgive himself! He looked up as he saw the door open looking over to see Courage and a scruffy Katz “good to see your safe dog” Katz came over glaring down at CP “you idiot why would you send him to the most dangerous part of town? Did you want him to get killed” this comment just irritated CP “oh I’m sorry we can’t all go on vacation when shit gets rough furball” Katz hissed while CP steamed (literally), Courage quickly moved between them whining “stop it! I can’t stand it when you two fight and if you guys keep it up….I’ll get mad!” the little dog raised his whining voice to a slight growl to which Katz and CP both were surprised at his reaction, CP simply scoffed crossing his arms “fine…”, Katz sat down crossing his arms as well “as you wish” Courage let out a relieved sigh as he took a seat next to Katz “look I know you two can’t stand each other but I care for you both and I won’t let you fight ok?” Courage looked at the two of course expecting an answer of some sort from them to which they both just sighed “you know I would do anything for you twit so I will try my best not to fight with him but know it’s only because of Courage furball” Katz just turned his nose up to CP “likewise fire hazard” Courage sighed knowing they werent gonna get along perfectly obviously but at least this was somewhat a start.

 

Once Courage and Katz went over everything with CP they all had packed up and headed back home to the farm. CP went to the attic and shut down for the night while Katz and Courage headed to there room. Katz looked around noticing the room was a mess “just because I wasn’t here doesn’t mean you should let this place fall apart” Courage looked away with a small whine “I didn’t mean to I’m sorry” Katz simply sighed reaching down and petting Courage “don’t look so near tears idiot Im not mad” Courage simply blushed leaning into Katz paw “let’s get to bed we can clean up tomorrow i’m too tired to do anything tonight, Courage nodded in agreement climbing into bed with Katz and curling up close to him and quickly nodding off. A few hours pass as Katz lays next to Courage holding him close just listening to him breath as he rests peacefully, things are quiet till Katz hears a vibrating from his bag, he sits up careful not to disturb Courage as he does so, getting out of bed he goes over pulling out a cheap prepaid phone he “borrowed” while in the city. Opening the phone he carefully reads the message ‘good job getting in Katz that stupid dog will believe just about anything won’t he? Keep it up we will be in touch~ -EB’ Once he finished reading it he broke the phone tossing it into the floor and climbing back into bed once more pulling Courage close as he himself drifted off to sleep.


	37. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 13 Part 1

Courage woke up letting out a yawn surprised as he glanced over to see Katz still asleep in bed next to him, he was never awake before Katz so this..was a rare thing to take in Courage simply laid there staring at Katz sleeping face noticing how relaxed he looked Courage was so taking in by it he didn’t even realize how close his face had come to Katz till he felt a quick peck on the cheek “are you just going to lay there and stare at me or kiss me?” Courage quickly turned a dark shade of pink as he soon realized that Katz was awake “w-were you awake the whole time!?” Katz finally opened his eyes giving a small smile “maybe~” Courage puffed up a bit mad but mostly embarrassed being caught doing something like. Katz simply reached over pulling Courage in closer “I was hoping you were going to sneak a kiss but maybe your not that brave yet dear boy~” Courage could feel his whole face going a dark pink as Katz started to kiss him to which he complied kissing Katz back. It took them about a half an hour to finally make there way down stairs Courage coming down looking a dark pink on his face and his fur all ruffled where as Katz looked perfectly neat and groomed and purring as they entered the kitchen where CP was setting up the table for breakfast “I was starting to wonder if you all were even gonna come down before the food got cold” Courage just kept his blush as he took his spot at the table “heh s-sorry CP..” Katz keep purring “im not at all~” CP rolled his eyes obviously annoyed already “yea yea don’t rub salt in the wound”. Breakfast went by better than Courage thought with those two being the way they have been Courage volunteered to work on the dishes while CP went upstairs to work on some side project of his while Katz sat in the living room reading and sipping at his tea, that morning had been so crazy it was all Courage could think about as he worked on the plates ‘he is such a good kisser~’ at the thought Courage blushed nearly dropping the dish “oooh!” thankfully he was able to catch it ‘oh what am I even thinking!? Katz is the only person you have ever felt this way for anyway shouldn’t we do something special?’ at that Courage finished the dishes but he had a point didn’t people go on dates together and stuff with the people they liked? He thought for a moment before he went into the living room and over to Katz. “um Katz..” Katz tilted down his book looking over to Courage “yes what is it?” Courage blushed as he stammered over what he wanted to say “w-well you see..w-we just u-um I was t-thinking m-m-maybe..” Katz raised an eyebrow at him watching him try and stammer “Courage I can’t understand you” Courage stopped taking a deep breath before blurting out “will you go on a date with me!” Katz looked at him a bit shocked by the out bursted but smiled laughing a bit “sure dog how about later tonight?” Courage wagged his tail happily as he nodded “y-yea!” Courage quickly ran out side excited now to finish his chores so they could get ready and leave soon.

Katz sighed as he shut his book going up stairs and into the bedroom reaching into his bag pulling out a new phone as he opened it he typed a message into it and shut it after sending it once he put the phone away he looked about on the ground “where is the other on from last night I broke?” Katz kept looking till he noticed it in the trash bin not to far from the bed “Courage must have thrown it away..” or someone has been snooping around.


	38. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 13 Part 2

Later that day after the chores had been finished and Courage was able to take a shower and clean up a bit, he stepped out of the bed room wearing his nice purple collar Muriel would put on him for special occasions. Katz sat downstairs wearing a nice white buttoned up shirt as he sipped at his tea waiting on Courage to come down. Courage left the bedroom excited to head out as soon as they could but just before he could hit the stairs someone grabbed his collar pulling him away from the stairs, he turned quickly to see CP standing behind him seeming a bit nervous “CP what is it? i'm just about to leave for my date” CP looking around seeming to look for someone before taking Courage’s hand and dragging him to the attic. Courage struggled against his strong and surprisingly sweaty grip “CP that hurts!” CP let go as soon as they were upstairs as he shut the door behind them and locking it “CP what's going on? your scaring me..” CP turned to Courage looking a little more relaxed “Courage I think Katz is up to something..” Courage could feel his stomach drop as if a stone suddenly formed and dropped down right into the pit of his stomach “what are you talking about CP?” CP pulled out a broken phone from his pocket “I found this in your guys room this morning” Courage looked it over not for sure remembering if it was there or not “I thought maybe you or him had accidently broke it so I was going to fix it but when I went through the content on it..well maybe you should see yourself..” Courage hesitated taking the phone but he grabbed the screen part that wasn't broken and read over the message ‘good job getting in Katz that stupid dog will believe just about anything won't he? Keep it up we will be in touch~ -EB’ Courage read the message over and over and the more he read it the more questions he had like who was EB?, did he lie about caring about him?, and better yet why go through with lying to him when Courage just wanted to die in the first place? Courage shook with sadness and rage as he threw down the screen “its not true! It's not!” CP quickly took to Courage trying to calm him “Courage! Its true! But please quiet down he will know that we know!” Courage sobbed still in denial of what he had read “its not i wont believe it!” CP felt horrible but was more worried about Courage’s life “please Courage calm down..” he hugged Courage petting him softly “shh Courage calm down.. Look it could be something else ok? I will keep looking into it just go out and be careful..” Courage sniffled as he tried to calm himself as there was a jiggle of the door handle “Courage are you in there!?” it was Katz he must have heard Courage yelling and crying “shit” CP moved quickly to hide the phone pieces as he went to open the door Katz kicked it in “what the hell did you do you bag of bots!?” CP practically spat at Katz “I didn't do shit!” Courage looked over at Katz wiping at his puffy eyes “Katz please he didn't do anything we just argued its ok..” Katz let out a huff as he glanced over at CP “well did you?” CP sat up sighing annoyed “yes! I was trying to calm him down for this reason right here but yes” Katz went over petting Courage “are you ok?” Courage nodded as he glanced over at CP “Im sorry CP I...overreacted I will be ok now” Katz glared over to CP “I’ll want details later” CP rolled his eyes nodding as Katz looked back to Courage “do you still feel well enough to go out tonight?” Courage nodded taking Katz hand “I do lets go ok?” Katz nodded heading over to the doorway “sorry about the door I will fix it later” CP sighed “yea yea..” CP wasn't worried about the door by any means he was only hoping that nothing would happen to Courage.


	39. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 13 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a similar update on my tumblr but Updating to all my stories maybe slower at the moment only because I just got promoted at work and am none stop busy at the time but dont feel discouraged I will continue to up load it will just take a bit longer I apologize before hand but good news is we are almost to the end of this story hope you all enjoy!!

Courage was silent on the whole drive, he simply stared out the window seeming deep in thought Katz was observant of his behaviour but stayed silent still they reached a parking lot “we’re here Courage” Courage snapping out of his trance looking over at Katz then looked around “uhm where exactly are we?” Katz stepped out of the car coming over and opening the car door for Courage “we had to park a little ways away so come and I will show you” Courage was nervous he had so many questions where was Katz taking him to? somewhere to kill him? Would figure as much knowing his own luck just start to fall and care for someone again just to get back stabbed.. Courage hesitantly stepped down out of the car looking up at Katz who simply shut the car door and began walking, Courage was quick to follow after him only out of fear of what may happen if he was left alone. After a few moments of walking they stopped to look up and see bright lights of a carnival to which Katz smiled down at him “I thought this was more your pace” Courage was relieved to see it wasnt his death waiting ahead but Courage still wasn't fully relaxed. As they entered the carnival they could see all the bright lights of the rides and different booths for games and food, Courage had been to the carnival before but never at night when it seems to be the most crowded it made him extremely nervous, he reached up taking Katz paw in his own as he stayed close to him “are you nervous Courage?” Courage looked up to Katz to see he was a bit uneasy “a-a little” Katz held his paw tightly but not so much to hurt him “its ok Courage just stay close ok?” Courage nodded feeling unsure of all these feelings he felt hurt and betrayed but he still couldn't pull away from Katz he was more scared of the crowd around them then Katz. They made there way to the tent were the circus act would begin shortly they sat close to the front which was surprising with the number of people in the benches unfortunately they were squeezed between a group of small children making it awkward as well as being very nerve wracking. Katz sighed as he looked to Courage “guess this isn't as romantic as I thought it would be” Courage despite all his doubts and thoughts couldn't help but notice how truly down Katz seemed about the situation to which he responded by simply giving Katz paw a soft squeeze to reassure him “its alright Katz Im just happy we got to go out together” Courage gave a soft smile to the feline as the lights dimmed down and turned to just one spot light on the center of the tent to a tall but heavier set man it a top hat and some sort of suit “Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls of all ages I welcome you to the Somewhere Circus! Feast your eyes on the freaky and different! Laugh till you drop with our Clown act! And be amazed and in awe at our death defying stunts! Without further adieu let's begin the show!” as they started the introduction of the acts and warm ups Courage looked to Katz nervously “I really hope they skip the clown act” Katz chuckled a bit “dont worry Courage that acts towards the end we can leave before that act” Courage let out a relieved sigh as the first acts began and a hush fell over the crowd. The first few acts were mostly things you would see in a freak show ladies with beards, sword swallowers, people with two heads and so one nothing new to the two of them honestly weird things were their day to day lives, the next act consisted of daredevil stunts and balancing acts things like jumping through flaming hoops and tightrope walks these things made Courage nervous just watching them but Katz seemed to find it amusing maybe he was waiting for someone to fall or catch fire that would spice it up but that was only Courage’s guess. It was coming close to the finally act the clowns Courage and Katz tried to work there way out but it was impossible to get past the kids that were all jammed put next to them “im sorry Courage we may just have to sit through this act” Courage let out a whine as his ears lay flat “I hate clowns there so creepy” Katz pulled Courage close as he covered his eyes “here now you don't have to see it” Courage pushed Katz paw away quickly as he felt more nervous with them over his eyes then watching the act “I-I’ll be fine don't worry” Katz was a bit surprised by this sudden action but left it be as he just assumed Courage was feeling skittish. As the clowns came in falling over each other and doing silly things to make the crowd laugh they quickly started grabbing people from out of there seats to be part of the act they were getting ready to perform one quickly went by scoping Courage up into his arms as Katz quickly reached out missing Courage’s paw by a inch “Hey!” Courage whined quickly feeling fear fall over him as he was thrown to the center of the stage with everyone else who had been pulled down to the center stage. Katz watched from the side lines not sure if it would be best to make a scene and hop in and rescue Courage or wait for the performance to be over. A sheet quickly covered all the people in the center and once pulled away everyone had vanished the clowns acted shocked like that wasn't part of the program as they scrambled quickly they threw the sheet down again and pulled it up everyone returning making the crowd clap and laugh but as Katz looked on he saw Courage did not return with the others.


	40. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 14 Part 1

Courage whined as he realized he was alone in a dark room he felt around trying to see if there was a switch or light anything so he could get his bearings, after a while of feeling he was able to find a door knob he tried turning it but it was locked and to Courage that was a red flag he needed out of there as soon as he could. He was able to find a flashlight if left by accident or not he wasn't sure it was a bit hard to find but he wasn't going to turn down his only source of light, He flipped it on looking around it looked like he was in a whole different part of the circus he wasn't underground there was not loud noise he had no idea where he was in all honesty it looked like he was in a wagon or some kind of dressing room, he tried the door again to no more success than earlier, he pressed his ear to the door to see if he could hear anything. He could he some people talking not far from the door he listened closely “why the fuck do we have to watch this mutt?” one started with obvious distaste for him “because unless you wanna get killed by the boss you’ll shut your mouth and do what your told!” the second spat sounding unsure in scared “but he is a dog it's not like he can open a locked door! this is stupid..” one huffed taking a seat in a rather squeaky chair “look i don't care if he is a fucking piece of cloth for god's sake we were told to stay here! Besides if Katz showed up we would be screwed..” Courage gasped thinking ‘thats right! I forgot I was here with Katz will he come for me? Did he organize this? My mind's a mess! I don't know who to trust..’ Courage let out a small whine but continued to listen “we should be far enough from the carnival now” one started before there was a loud thud noise and silence….

Katz looked through the crowd a good three times making sure his eyes aren't fooling him but no matter how much he looked he could spot him people started to leave as that was the last act of the night and it didn't take Katz long to run out quickly and grab up one of the clowns “where the hell is he!?” the panicked clown grabbed at Katz arms trying to push him away “I-I don't know what youre talking about let me go!” Katz only lifted the clown higher choking him now still demanding “start talking now you know what I mean!” it wasn't long before the other clowns were over to help their friend and pulled Katz and him away. After a bit of fighting and being thrown out from the carnival Katz growled kicking over a bucket “damn it!” Katz grit his teeth in frustration as he tried to think of where Courage could be. “Hey dimwit need help?” Katz quickly turned to see CP leaning on the hood of a nearby car “what the hell are you doing here?” CP sighed coming over to Katz before taking out the phone piece’s “I didn't trust you so I followed you all here” Katz growled “who said you could mess with my stuff” CP glared at him putting away the phone “I did it because ever since you came back you were acting oddly and messaging someone like this and breaking the phone after? How could you ask me not to check into it?” Katz was quick to get into CP’s face CP not moving an inch “mind your own business before you get hurt boy” CP scoffed not intimidated in the least “ your scare tactics won't work on me you already scared one side of my face but im not human you could destroy this whole body and I would still be fine” Katz hissed obviously annoyed “now isn't the time for this shit I need to find Courage!” CP scoffed again crossing his arms “didn't you organize that kidnapping?” Katz quickly turned to CP “what the hell are you even saying!?” CP patted the pocket of his jeans “I read your message to EB if i'm not mistaken Courage knows about it to” Katz face palmed letting out an aggravated sigh “you idiot why would you do that!? I was organizing with that EB because he wants to hurt Courage I was trying to get close enough to him to find out who he is so I could take him out and since you messed with the phone and showed Courage they had to rush their plans you fool!” CP blinked in shock “why would you tell us then?!” Katz hissed “and risk that guy finding out and hurting him beforehand?! Idiot!” CP let out a sigh but turned “im going to trust you for now but if you even think of hurting Courage I will kill you got it? I know where he is..” Katz quickly grabbed CP shaking him “stop talking and take me you fool!” CP quickly turned and started running as Katz was right on his heels. It wasn't long till they were at an off site camp for the circus actors they snuck in and were hiding behind a tent looking at a wagon labeled “off limits.” there were two guys out front talking, “alright I saw them take him in there” Katz cracked his knuckles and then his neck “oh I got this” he started heading towards them before CP could stop him and in an instant Katz had them on the ground and out cold.


	41. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 14 Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little note before hand YES this Chapter is shorter but its only because the next one is gonna be huge! this series is reaching a very exciting conclusion so I just want to thank everyone who has been with me through this and that I really love you all when I finish this and my other story I may do a raffle for a one-shot of any story someone would like more info on the Raffle will be provided on my Tumblr I wont be doing the raffle till I finish this so please enjoy! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alltahshipping

CP was shocked not only at Katz crazy strength in taking out those goons but shocked at how quickly he moved and did it. He was quick to run to Katz side speaking in a hushed voice “ you idiot what if someone comes and sees all this?” Katz didn't respond he simply kicked in the door making his way in “Courage your safe now come out” but just as he spoke those words he suddenly felt a jolt of electricity in his back “Gah!!”. He hit the ground with a thud as he looked up he could see CP standing over him with electricity coming from his hands “ but..why?” just as Katz spoke everything went black.

Courage could feel his stomach churn as the thud he had hurt came from right in front of the door, he scrambled to hide somewhere safe he looked around as the panic grew he finally saw a box he ran over jumping into it and shutting the lid as he turned off his light. Thunk, thuck, thuck...the footsteps were loud and sounded heavy he could feel himself holding his breath. After a while of the food steps in the room they walked out and the door shut he let out a sigh  
Of relief as he felt as safe as he could being trapped by who knows he slide the lid off and turned back on the light but as soon as he did he looked up to see someone standing over the box “ah!!” he let out a scream as the person reached down and shocked him, he could feel his body tremble with each shock that was delivered to his tiny body just before he blacked out he looked and saw...CP? 

Katz woke in what he could tell was a small dark cage maybe a crate? He couldn't remember much as he rubbed his head he remember looking up to see that stupid computers face as he kicked the bars “I shouldn't have trusted that stupid robot!” just as he kicked the bars he could hear a familiar groan coming from the other side “Courage!?” he hurried over to the bars and looked around. Courage woke with a pounding headache as he sat up he looked around unsure of where he was only knowing he was in a small crate he thought back on what happened remembering...no there is no way CP would betray him...right? Just as he thought this he heard a familiar voice “I shouldn't have trusted that stupid robot!” followed by the bars getting kicked and ringing making his head suddenly spin “ooooh” he let out a groan as he held his head. Courage looked to the bars as he heard Katz call to him “Courage!?” he inched his way over to where he heard Katz voice “Katz? What's going on?” Courage felt a little relieved to know he wasn't alone but still scared by what was happening “ Im so happy your safe Courage..” Katz let out a relieved sigh “im not sure whats going on your lovely robot friend zapped me and I woke up here” Courage let out a whine as he grabbed the bars “not good he zapped me to” Katz growled hitting the bars “Bastard! Traitor!” Courage whined at the ringing of the bars “Katz please stop my head..” Katz clung to the bars “im sorry Courage are you alright?” Courage could feel the room spin as he sat back against the bars “yea my head is just throbbing..” just as Courage said this suddenly a cover of some sort came off the cages. Katz and Courage looked over at each other “what?..” just as Courage began to speak a bright light was shone on them making shut his eyes as Katz glared at whoever turned it on. A clap could be heard in the room as the light dimmed “bunch of Idiots I wish you fools could see your faces!” they looked over Katz was shocked but Courage was lost for words “b-but how y-you should be dead!!” Courage yelled leaping at the bars. Katz looked away “EB I should have known...Eustice Baggs”


	42. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 14 Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR WARNING   
> there is some sensitive topics ahead ( trigger warning suicide )   
> read on at your own risk!

Courage had such a bundle of emotions he was unsure of how to even react as he stared at the older man seeing he had some scars on his face now but aside from that he looked almost the same as the day he left with Muriel. Eustace just stared back in amusement at Courage’s distraught expression walking a bit closer to the cages “surprised? Good I was hoping to be a bit more dramatic but this is nice enough” Courage could feel tears well up in his eyes as he stared up at him “but..” Eustace grinned as he looked over at Katz “you must think I'm an idiot to not suspect you would betray me from the start stupid cat and stupid dog” Katz hissed at him glaring as he could feel the destress radiating off of Courage. Eustace walked over kneeling down in front of Courage’s cage “I'm sure your confused so why don't I feed you all the details just to watch you squirm maybe even get angry” Courage could feel the malice coming off him as he watched to see what Eustace had to say.

Eustace and Muriel were in the truck heading to the story a normal night driving in the middle of Nowhere. “Oh Eustace why are you alway so angry towards Courage? You know he cares for you to!” Eustace simply grumbled to himself as she dug around in her purse looking for something. “I remember the day I found him like it was yesterday, to think its been so long now..” Eustace glanced over at her looking at pictures she had in her wallet of him and only him and her. Eustace could feel a rage building up in himself “you spoil that mutt to much!” Muriel glared over at him as she put the photos away “ and you don't treat him well at all” Eustace grunted as he looked ahead at the road “ why should I? He’s a dog Muriel not a person” Muriel crossed her arms still glaring at him “maybe but he is part of our family now and we don't have anyone else!” Eustace grumbled agrily “ yeah you treat him like he is our son” Muriel gasped reaching over and slapping him “ How dare you! He is our son but he is no replacement for Kyle!” Eustace looked at her screaming now “ well you sure act like he is!” Muriel practically growled at him “ it was this right here that pushed him away and lead him to-to!” Eustace glared at her “ go ahead say blame me for him killing himself I want you to say it that's what you think isn't!?” Muriel could feel tears well in her eyes when all of a sudden a loud crash the truck flipping over and over then things going black..

Courage felt weak like he had been hit in the gut 3 or 4 times and was about to pass out “of course i'm sure she never told you about our son made you feel all special and good to think you we’re the only thing she worried or loved for huh?” Courage looked up at him wanting to argue with him and say it wasn't true but somewhere inside he knew for a while that there was something Muriel hide he didn't mind really but now he wish he’d have known. Eustace paced a bit as he spoke “ Kyle was a quiet and shy kid kind of a coward but I blamed Muriel for coddling the boy to much, when he turned 15 he started distancing himself from not just me but her and the doctors said he was just going through what all teens do having that rebellious stage so we left him to do whatever he wanted to mostly...I got angrier with him where Muriel babied him more he stopped eating, stopped coming downstairs and all together stopped getting out of bed..we did what we thought would help but nothing worked….then one day we Muriel found him dead in the attic hung himself...we had a lot of problems after till she found you then traded our son for a fucking dog..” Eustace glared down at him the only thing Courage could do was stare back in bewilderment at all this information. 

When Eustace came to out of the wreck he could feel his face cut in different spots and was sore all over but honestly he was more worried for Muriel the truck had hit on her side of the truck. The truck ended up on its wheels but had flipped many times he looked over to Muriel who obviously had a broken arm and leg, maybe some cuts and bruises. He unbuckled his seat belt and moved over to her patting her on the face trying to wake her “Muriel come on wake up..” after a moment she came to wincing at the pain of her arm and leg “Eustace..” Eustace reached over trying to unbuckle her belt “shush Muriel it’ll be ok” Muriel looked over to him still not fully conscious “Eustace...If I don't make it..please take care of Courage” Eustace froze feeling the heat in his blood start to boil over “you..you care more about that dog than me? Your son?” Muriel looked at him seeming not to understand why he was so angry “ you..YOU!” Muriel felt hands around her neck she tried to fight them off but with a broken arm seemed to be to no avail.

Courage felt tears running as he stared at this..this monster “ I was angry to say the least I choked her to death then blew up both trucks with the bodies of Muriel and the other driver, I drove off in the other truck made it seem like a hit and run I have been in hiding every since” Courage grabbed the bars shaking them violently “HOW COULD YOU!? SHE LOVED YOU!” Eustace kicked the cage making Courage fall back “NO! She only cared for you even till the end I have you here to take revenge!” Courage stared up at him a mix of anger, disbelief and sadness in his eyes. Katz raised a brow “ revenge but it was you that choked her to death no Courage” Eustace looked over at Katz not seeming to understand his words “I wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for this stupid dog he lead me to snap!” Courage kept crying as he grabbed the bars again “ I will avenge Muriel!” Eustace simply smiled at him as he kneeled down in front of him again “you won't have a chance Im going to kill you soon~”.


	43. Lonely Nights for a Small Dog Chap. 15 Part 1

Courage sat curled in a ball crying, Katz watching him hating how powerless he felt to comfort his small lover “Courage please..” he had tried to talk to him for the last hour to no avail. Katz looked over to the Computer that had shocked them both and stuffed them in here “ you're so dead when I get out of here” just as he threatened him Cp walked over kneeling down in front of Katz cage as Katz grabbed him by his shirt as Cp grabbed his arm delivering a sharp shock making Katz call out in pain “Bastard!” Katz pulled away holding onto his wrist. Courage looked over at them quickly yelling “Leave him alone Cp!” with no more words spoken between the three Cp walked away.

 

Later that night as Courage was able to cry himself to sleep he barely came to as he felt someone shaking him “Courage please wake up” as he opened his eyes he looked up to see Katz and Cp. He had to blink the sleep out of his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Katz held Courage close “I know your confused right now but we will explain everything once were out of here” Courage still not processing everything just blankly nodded as they started out of the room they were trapped in. Cp looked around carefully before pushing open the door and heading down the hall with Katz not far behind carrying Courage who was still trying to process what was going on. Just as they were close to making it out Courage quickly pulled himself away from Katz turning and running back in “Courage!” Katz turned to follow him as he was stopped by Cp “we don't have time we can save him but not if were all trapped!” Cp dragged Katz out as they made it to a car starting it and driving off.

Katz was more than angry as he paced the hotel room they all were suppose to hide out in “damn it Katz will you just sit down you're making me nervous just watching you!” Katz hissed at him more angry than normal “how could you make me leave him there!?” Cp sighed rubbing at his temple “look I get it your worried about Courage but if we had gone back we all would have been trapped and I didnt want to risk it beside its Courage he always figures something out in the end” Katz growled crossing his arms as he glared down at Cp “except now he is fueled by rage for Muriel and will more than likely try to fight Eustace!” Cp thought for a moment “knowing Courage not likely” Katz sat down waiting for an explanation “ Courage is smarter than you give him credit for knowing him he may set some trap and try and catch Eustace than take revenge” Katz shot up out of his seat “ and that's better how!?” Cp still seemed off in thought “ it gives us time to figure out a plan for saving him” Katz sighed knowing fully well that Cp was right about that much “fine then what do you recommend?”.

Courage hid in a closet feeling rage build in his tiny body as he thought on everything Eustace had told him about “I’ll kill him” Courage growled as he looked around doing his best to get an idea of where he was. He sniffed at the air catching a bit of Eustace’s scent but he could rush in even with his anger he knew fully well that if he rushed in guns blazing Eustace would just beat him to death right then and there. Courage thought for awhile with no luck with being unfamiliar with this building and it being dark to boot what could he really do? Maybe lure him out? But how and even if he did what could he do once they were out in the open? Courage let out a whine feeling more than defeated was there really nothing he could do to avenge Muriel?   
Though he was sure Muriel would want him to anyway she was such a kind person even to those who didn't deserve it by any means. After awhile Courage began to start picking up other scents ones that seemed familiar to him...hm was it Katz and Cp?

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope everyone enjoys these stories the original ones are all up on my tumblr https://alltahshipping.tumblr.com/  
> After this I know there will be many people who find im writing odd or a little hard to understand sometimes...  
> well part of the reason for this is I am dyslexic I love to write and read but it can be so difficult sometimes its hard to  
> get my stories to flow good the way I would like but even so there are some who have been enjoying it and anything I can do  
> to make it easier for them to read I will thanks for being understanding and I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
